Guardian Angel with a Gun
by FluffyTeta-chan
Summary: After his friends talk him into it, Jounouchi finally decides to go to a gay bar for the first time. A mysterious stranger approaches him... and asks for something more than his company. Jounouchi rejects him... but it seems our stranger doesn't take no for an answer. Thing is... Seto doesn't take people trying to hurt the puppy lightly...


"I am completely straight... and I have been in a gay bar." Honda shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. You might meet someone you like. Maybe then you will finally stop talking about Kaiba, too..." he said, hiding his face behind his beer can.

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. "I don't talk about Seto a lot!"

Yami, Yugi, Anzu and Mai stared at him in disbelief. Honda was still hidden behind his beer.

He sighed. "Okay... maybe I do. Still... why do I have to go... there?"

"Nobody's forcing you, sweetie." Mai took over. "I am pretty sure it's going to be good for you. You're gay; you have to start acting like it!"  
"What am I supposed to do...? Wear a sign on my forehead?!" Jounouchi folded his arms on his chest.  
Mai smiled. "Jou... you haven't had sex with a guy yet. I think it's time for you to meet someone... I mean, I would very much prefer it if you could have the one you love, but... I really don't think this is happening."

"You don't HAVE to go there and have sex. All you have to do is go there and have some fun... maybe meet someone, have a conversation..." Anzu stood up and walked up to Jounouchi, taking his hand in hers.

"Nobody will judge you for checking out the handsome guy's ass in a place like this...!" Honda shrugged again.

"You know, I am not trying to be the killjoy here, but... Jounouchi is famous in the dueling world. A reporter with really bad intentions could make quite the story from this, if they saw him..." Yugi said, smiling apologetically.

"Oh, no need to worry about that!" Mai winked at the small duelist. "I'll drive him to a bar I know. It has great music, good drinks and handsome boys...! The music is not too loud, so you can actually have a decent conversation...! Besides... I don't think Jounouchi is ready to go in one of those clubs where everyone is dancing in your face, people are wearing weird costumes and you are never sure who put what in your drink..."  
"I don't think I'll EVER be ready for a place like this..." Jounouchi said, staring at the void. "You know... that's good and all... but I really can't go by myself."

"We'll come with you, then!" Yami said, smiling at his best friend.  
"You know... what I said about the reporters before still stands, right?" Yugi said, tying his arms around Yami's waist.  
"Do you care that much, aibou?" Yami said quietly, taking Yugi's face in his hands.  
"...Not really." the small boy smiled.

Jounouchi exhaled sharply. "That. Why can't I have a relationship like that?!"  
"You know, they are a special case..." Mai said, smiling at Jounouchi.

Special case or not... he couldn't help picture himself and Seto Kaiba in this position.  
He shook his head.  
Maybe he really needed to meet someone else. The chances of Seto paying the slightest positive attention to him were pretty much nonexistent...

"So... Saturday night, we will all go there. How does that sound?" Yami said, still holding Yugi in his arms.  
Jounouchi smiled. "Thanks..."  
"Good. I'll drive you three there!" Mai said.

"Wonderful. Now can we talk about something other than how will Jounouchi lose his virginity?" Honda said, jumping off the couch.  
Everyone laughed, apart from Jounouchi, who jumped on him, putting him in a headlock.  
"They're going to bring our house down." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.  
"Oh, let them..." the small duelist smiled.

**********************************************

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with this...?" Mai asked, as she stopped the car in front of the small bar.

Jounouchi looked out the window and leaned back on his seat. "Yes."  
"You know... Yami was right... maybe you should come here another time... When they will be able to make it."  
"Look... I... need to do this today. If I postpone it... I will never come." he said, looking determined.

Mai shook her head. "Why couldn't they come, anyway?"  
"Remember when you said Yugi seemed a bit tired and pale...? He got sick... Yami called me this morning and told me. I spent the day there, motherhening over him along with Yami, Anzu and his grandpa... and now I'm here. Yami said we could come some other time but-"  
"Now or never. I see. I would love to come with you, but I need to go to work." Mai smiled and took Jounouchi's hand in hers. "Don't be nervous. Did you remember to bring your ID? 20 or not, you still look underaged."  
Jounouchi pulled out his ID card. "Right here"

"Good boy. Now, off you go. If someone recognises you, just play cool. You're not doing anything wrong. If something happens-"  
"Don't worry, mom. If something happens I will call you, I won't take candy from strangers and I'll be home before midnight." he said, smiling.

Mai tried to put him in a headlock, just like he used to do to Honda, but the young man was faster than her. He evaded her, unfastened his seatbelt and left the car in a heartbeat.

The line was short. When he reached in front of the doorman and gave him his ID, the strapping man stared at him for some time.  
"It's not a fake one. I know I don't look the part, but I'm actually 20." Jounouchi said.  
A few moments later, the doorman shook his head and gave Jounouchi his ID, stepping aside for the boy to go in.

He got inside quickly, trying to avoid making eye-contact with the people around him. The bar was much bigger than it seemed on the outside and although it was pretty much full of people, moving around was easy. He had to agree with Mai on the music; it was nice, lively, but not too loud. He made his way to the bar counter, his eyes still fixed on his shoes when he climbed on the black stool.

He finally raised his eyes and took a quick look around. People around with their drinks in hand, some sitting around small, square tables and some standing, most of them shaking to the rhythm of the music.

As expected, he thought he heard his name once or twice... but he didn't try to find out if people were really talking about him and who were those people.

"Can I get you something, handsome?"

Jounouchi jumped up. The bartender was smiling at him. A man in his late twenties, with long black hair and unusually sparkling dark eyes.

"A... beer?" Jounouchi said, tapping his fingers nervously on the counter.  
"You are asking?" the man seemed amused.  
"Well..." Jounouchi blushed.

The bartender laughed. Jounouchi lost him for a few moments; he came back with a glass of cold, foamy beer.  
"You didn't tell me what kind of beer you wanted, but I have a feeling you will like this one. Is it your first time?" he said, smiling at the young blonde.  
"My first time doing... what?" Jounouchi widened his eyes.  
"Knitting a sweater."

The confusion on Jounouchi's face must have been hilarious, since the man bursted into laughter. The boy was staring at him with widened eyes.

"You know, there is no difference between a gay bar and any other bar..." he finally said, giving Jounouchi an encouraging smile. "The only actual difference here is that people are not afraid to show what they want and who they really are." he winked at Jounouchi, who smiled.

Twenty minutes later, Jounouchi was staring at his nearly empty glass. He was more than certain he had heard his name one too many times, but nobody had built up the courage to approach him and ask him if he really was Jounouchi Katsuya.

He was supposed to have some fun and meet new people... but all he was doing was staring at his drink... and imagine himself touching Seto the way these couples were touching each other.

His crush on the Ice King that was Seto Kaiba went back. In fact... if he didn't mind sounding lovestruck and poetic, he would say it was love at first sight. One-sided, of course, but nevertheless.  
He was trying to get his attention and prove himself in his eyes since day one.

Seto was the reason Jounouchi realised he was gay. It's one thing admiting that Seto Kaiba is handsome... and another being unable to get him out of your mind.

Of course, Seto still hated him. And Jounouchi had yet to find out if he was attracted to men or not.

His thoughts were interrupted, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
A man in his early forties was sitting next to him.

He was wearing tight jeans and a black T-shirt. He had long brown hair, tied back in a low ponytail.  
He was smiling at Jounouchi.

When the blonde looked in his eyes, for just a few seconds, he thought the man looked like a predator, taking a good look of his prey.  
That was just for a few seconds, though.

The man pushed a new glass of beer towards him, leaned closer and said, "My treat".

Turns out his name was Makoto and he was actually thirty-eight.

"You know... I am pretty sure this is your first time in this place. I wouldn't have missed someone so gorgeous, had you been here before..." he said, dark green eyes examining Jounouchi.  
Jounouchi smiled and nodded. The stranger was polite, but the way he looked at Jounouchi made him feel slightly... uncomfortable.

"What brings you here, little one?"  
"Some friends... who seem to think it was essential for me to come here..." Jounouchi shrugged, sipping on his beer.  
"I should find these friends and thank them..." he said, giving Jounouchi a half-smile. "Any... lucky boy that did the bad mistake of letting you come here alone tonight?"  
"I was planning to come with my two best friends... who are gay... and a loving couple. But, now... there actually is no boyfriend." Jounouchi smiled in a reserved way.

"Anyone you have your pretty eyes on, then?" Makoto said, crossing his legs.  
"Well... yes. But I will never have HIS eyes on me..." Jounouchi said, smiling sadly.

"I don't see how someone would be so stupid... who wouldn't want such a handsome boy by their side?"  
"Uh.. HIM." Jounouchi shrugged.

"I sense a story behind this..." Makoto smiled.  
"Well... I guess there is. But you will need another drink for that. In fact... I will need one, too. Not another beer, though..." Jounouchi said, staring at his beer.  
"How about a Sakura Martini...? How does that sound?"  
"Flamboyantly gay."

Makoto laughed and ordered two cocktails. They were both silent, as the bartender was making them- preparing cocktails the Japanese way was known to be a highly stylized ritual and this bartender was the proof of that.

Despite the weird look on his face that made Jounouchi feel strange, Makoto proved to be a great listener and good company. He listened to his story and told Jounouchi his own.

Makoto was actually married to a woman, once. The realisation that he was gay hit him after a weird night, when he got drunk and made out with his best friend. He confessed that to his wife... a few months later, they were divorced and Makoto was... exploring his newly-discovered sexuality.

"You know, Jou... I can't help wondering. You have never been to a gay bar before... and you pretty much accepted your sexuality a few months ago. That makes me think... that you haven't had sex with another man before..." Makoto said, sipping the last of his drink.

"No, I have..." Jounouchi said, but when he raised his eyes, the disbelieving look on Makoto's face was enough for him to realise the man would be able to see right through the lie.

He sighed. "I am a 20-year-old virgin. Sue me."  
Makoto smiled. "That is... well, sexy."  
"Unusual. But not really of... any interest." Jounouchi shrugged.

Makoto smiled and got closer to Jounouchi.  
"You know... your first time should be with someone experienced...!" he said quietly.  
"I don't really think it matters how experienced he will be..." Jounouchi said, pushing his now empty glass away.

"It's actually very important, Jounouchi... don't you want your first time to be nice?" he said, running a finger down the boy's chest.  
"I guess I do, but-"

"My car is parked right outside... I live nearby. Maybe we can continue our little conversation at my place...?" he said, smiling at Jounouchi, as he put his arm around the boy's waist. Their lips were almost touching.

Jounouchi felt numb. He wasn't stupid; he knew exactly what this man wanted from him. He stared deep in his eyes. Makoto was very attractive... of course, he was in his father's age, but that didn't really matter. He had been very nice to Jounouchi the whole evening but... the thought of that man naked on top of him was... unwelcome.

Jounouchi pushed Makoto back slightly. "I would love to... but I really need to get back home. I have classes tomorrow."

The gleam in Makoto's eyes reminded Jounouchi of a tiger that had just lost a tasty meal and wasn't very happy about it.

Again. though... that was just for a few seconds.

Makoto smiled at Jounouchi and pulled back. "I see. How about we have a last drink together...? Then you can leave, although I am enjoying your company very much. My treat...?"  
"You already payed for-"  
"One drink, Jou. You payed for the other two. I owe you one." he winked at Jounouchi and called the bartender, ordering two more cocktails.

Jounouchi wasn't really in the mood for another drink, let alone a cocktail... but he sort of felt guilty for rejecting Makoto.

He drank his cocktail as fast as possible, making sure it wouldn't be obvious he was in a hurry to leave.

It was a few minutes after he had pushed his empty glass away.

His eyesight was blurry and his head was suddenly too heavy on his shoulders. He rubbed his forehead.  
The room was spinning...

"Is he okay...?" he thought he heard the bartender asking. His voice sounded like he was screaming in a tunnel. Jounouchi hid his face in his palms.  
"I hope so..." Makoto sounded concerned.

Jounouchi tried to stand up... but his body wasn't his own to control.  
He felt an arm around his waist. He raised his head and looked at Makoto, who was holding him. "Come on, honey, I'll lead you outside."

Makoto was slowly leading him outside; Jounouchi could barely walk. Before they reached the exit, the older man lifted Jounouchi in his arms. The boy was struggling to keep his eyes open.

As he was being carried away from the bar, he managed to raise his head once again and look at Makoto.  
He stared at him for a few moments.  
"You drugged me..." he muttered.

"Don't worry... you will enjoy this..." Makoto whispered.

Jounouchi tried to push him, force him to let him go... but he could barely move.

Somehow, he felt that his feet were back on the ground again; a strong arm was still tied around his body.

There was the sound of a car being unlocked.

Makoto pushed him in the back seat of a car. He climbed in and pulled Jounouchi's shirt off.  
As he was undoing the boy's belt, Jounouchi noticed his open legs, his crotch right above the blonde's knee...

With all his remaining strength, he kicked Makoto as hard as he could. The older man cursed loudly and punched Jounouchi in the face twice.  
"STAY STILL, DAMN IT!" he yelled.

He pulled Jounouchi's jeans down.  
"What have we here...?" his voice trailed off. His hands slipped under Jounouchi's underwear.

"Stop... touching me..." Jounouchi mumbled weakly.

"I promised you would like it, didn't I...?" he purred.

"Your... hands... off..." was what Jounouchi managed to mumble.

"Oh, Jounouchi... It isn't my hands you should be worried about..." he said quietly.

He reached under the seat of the car and got a small bottle in his hand. Jounouchi couldn't really see what it was... but he had a pretty good idea.

Makoto pulled his underwear down easily. As a last act of defiance, Jounouchi tried to kick him once again, but this time, Makoto was prepared. He hit the boy's knee with his fist- waves of pain spread down Jounouchi's leg.

He opened the small bottle- a strange, sweet scent reached the blonde's nose...

Jounouchi's eyes locked with Makoto's...

"Let me go!" he wanted to scream. He wanted to give this man the beating of a lifetime.

The best he could hope for right now, though... was that he would pass out before the pervert would touch him...


End file.
